Taken Piolet
by AmberNicole16
Summary: this is my own show i created. Harmony just found out she's been kidnapped by her real parents and now she's pregnant and all at 15. This is my first episode please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Harmony Evens was a nice girl with a perfectly good life until she found out she was Taken.

Harmony walked into her huge house.(she was rich). "Mom? Mom? Are you here. she said as she walk in from mother Danyelle walked by. Danyelle said "Oh hi harms, do you wanna come with me to the store?" Harmony smiled. She flipped her dark brown hair and blinked her dark brown eyes. "yeah"she replied

When they got to the store Harmony ran to the missing kids board. "Harmony,you're not going to find anybody you know."Danyelle said. Harmony said "You never 's see Karen Varez,  
Gabby garza, Alicia Halliwell....." Harmony froze and stared at the picture. "mom that looks exactly like me?" Danyelle walked up to the board and looked at it. Harmony looked at Danyelle.  
"Mom?!" Danyelle stuttered. "There's something i....." Before Danyelle could finish her sentence Harmony ran off, "HARMONY!!!" Harmony kept running.

Theme song: (Avril Lavigne, I'm with you)

Im looking for a place I'm searching for a face is anybody here i know Cause nothings going right and everythings a mess and no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone trying to find me won't somebody come take me home Its a damn cold cold night trying to figure out this life.  
won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new i don't know who you are but I....I'm with you 


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony was at the Wal-Mart all night crying. She finaly got home and her parents yelled "Harmony!" Harmony was hugged by her parents.  
Harmony just looked at them "Harmony where have you been. We've been worried sick." Harmony replied "Don't touch me you're not my real parents." they looked at each other and then harmony ran off.  
She got a paper out of her pocket. It was her picture of her on the missing kids poster and called the missing kids hotline.

Harmony "Thank you for calling 1-800-THE LOST. Why are you calling the the missing hot line?" Harmony took a deep breath and said  
"I'm calling about Alicia Halliwell." there was a pause and then the teller said " what is the information that you have on Alicia Halliewell?"  
Harmony pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed and then replied " I think I'm her."

There was a knock on the door "Harmony, please opened the door." Danyelle said. "Well don't worry. I contacted the athorities and i  
contacted a social worker that will meet you on the police station....." the phone beep and then she looked at her screen and it said battery low power off.  
Harmony threw the phone on the bed. Harmony relize what she had done she whispered the words "What have i done?" she quickly ran to the door and  
her parents were right there. "Mom, Dad. I'm sooooooo sorry. you need to pack your things and get out of here fast!" Harmony ran to her parents room  
and grabbed some of their cloths and put money in her mother's purse and threw it at her. and did the same thing for her father and put money in his bag  
and threw at him too. She also put more money in her pockets. "Just in case i need to take a bus or what ever."

Danyelle stopped Harmony "What did you do Harms?" Harmony looked at her "I called the missing hotline and told them about my kidnapping.  
Danyelle and Danny looked at eachother and grabbed their bags and ran to the car. Danny grabbed the keys. Harmony was right behind them. "Mom, I'm real sorry. "Honey, I understand why you did it. Don't ever forget that we love you more than anyting." Danyelle said "Bye Bunny" Danny said and then  
they both blew her a kiss and drove away.

Harmony ran back inside. Then a few moments after she walked inside a pair of headlight shined over her house windows. Then harmony ran to  
the T.V and turned it on and then she sat down like nothings happened. The door bell rang. Harmony took a deep breath and she went to open the door. There  
was a skinny and a REALLY fat cop at the door. Harmony shivered. She is deathly scared of cops. She opened the door "are you Harmony Even who called  
the missing hotline reporting that you were kidnapped?" Harmony nodded. They came in. "Well we have to take you down to the police station. Could you go  
get the things you would need for a few day?" hamony nodded and she walked to her room. the cops stayed in the living room talking. Harmony ran to her room.  
She got her the backpack that Zac had got for her. it had harmony written across the bag. she packed it with her tights, skirts, shoes, underware, bras, nightgowns,  
and she got black speggetti straps shirst, socks and a pregnancy test that  
she bought the first time Zac and her had sex. She thought that it would be the responseable thing to do. She ziped it up and got her other bag and put her lap top  
cell phone, and the seasons she had of her favorite show, Ghost Whisperer, that Zac had got her for her birthday.

she grabbed her back sculll purse and went to the restroom grabbed her toothbrush and tooth paste and zipped that up. she grabbed her iPod touch and  
walked out of the room. the cops where there and she looked at the police and said "I'm ready. Lets go." The fat policeman open the door. Harmony walked out of the  
house with the bags in her hand.

harmony got in the car and she asked the police where are we going?" the skinny police answered "we're going to the police station to see you're social worker."  
Harmony looked out the window and a single tear fell down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony walked into the police station. A woman was in a room she was taken to. Harmony looked at the clock and it said 7:45. The day is almost over she thought to herself  
"Hi Harmony my name is Maddie." Harmony didn't react. "I'm going to be your social worker for the time being."

"Why am i here?" Harmony asked Maddie. Maddie took a deep breath. " You were kidnapped Your real family misses you. I'm pretty sure of that. you have to be  
a little bit curios." Harmony shook her head. "My real parents are the people who raised me!" Maddie sighed. The police were whispering again. They were talking about  
the people who thought who were her real parents. "Yeah they kidnapped her when she was a baby. I mean 20 to 25 in the slammer........ what kind of sick people do this.  
If she was my daughter, i would find the people who kidnapped her and beat the crap out of them." Harmony said to herself they'll pay for saying mean things about my mom  
and dad. Harmony started to cry.

Maddie walked towards Harmony and put her arm around her and said "Oh, honey, don't cry. why don't we get you to the hotel you're going to stay at?" she grabbed  
Harmony's bags and they both walked out. When they got to the hotel her and Maddie walked up to the check in desk. "a room for one for 2 days please." the check in person  
said. Harmony looked at the hotel and then the lady said "have a good stay at Best Western." Maddie led Harmony to room 46.

Maddie opened the door and took Harmony's bags in. "Here you go Harmony. I wanted to tell you that we reached the Halliwells and they said they got a tickets to come  
here for 11:30 tonight which means they'll be here about 6:00 in the morning and said they'll meet us here at around 12:00." Harmony nodded and "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."  
Harmony said and Maddie. Maddie and nodded. "Okay well here's my card with my number on it. I'll see you tomorrow." Harmony nodded. Maddie walked out.

Harmony drugged in her bags and got the pregnancy test that she packed. She pulled it out and went to the restroom. Moments later.... Harmony looked at herself in the mirror and then then she looked at the pregnancy test and then it said walked out of the restroom and got her cell called the Zac her boyfriend. RING! RING! "Hello?" a voice said "I'm pregnant, Zac and I just found out i was kidnapped from my real parents and my real name is Alicia Halliwell." Harmony had to take a breath and Zac replied "Harmony, where are you?" Harmony looked around her voice shacky "I'm at Best Western on Highway 15 room 14." Harmony rubbed her head and then Zac said "I'm on my way." and harmony hung up and shook her head. "Why me? Why now?" Harmony said to herself

There was a knock at the door and Harmony ran to the door and asked "who is it?" then there was a voice "It's Zac" Harmony hurried to unlock the door. Zac had darkish brown skin and dark black eyes and kind of a hair cut that swishes in the wind. She jumped into his arms. "Zac, i can't believe this would happen to us. me getting pregnant." zac took harmony to the bed and he held her close.

"Harmony, we'll be okay. we'll figure all of this when the time comes. so for right now you should get some rest" Harmony nodded and they both laied back and harmony closed her eyes "Zac, the people that i was kidnapped from are going to be here around 12:00 in the afternoon." Zac shhhed her and then said back "Don't worry I'm here and while I'm here nothing's going to happen to you." Harmony smiled and fell asleep and so did Zac.

The next morning........  
KNOCK! KNOCK! "HARMONY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!!" Maddie yelled. Harmony jumped up and then looked at the clock and yelled "I'm getting ready!" Harmony looked at Zac asleep and shook him awake "Zac, you have to get up! It's already 11:30" Zac looked at the clock and jumped out of the bed. He didn't have his shirt on and then he grabbed it and put it on also his shoes too. "Zac you have to go." Zac nodded and kissed her and said "Love ya" and walked out.

Harmony's hair was strait and her her black tights with her black and purple skirt and her shirt with a skull in the middle of it and of course her converse on. she grabbed her cell phone and iPod and put it in her purse. "Harmony there on their way we have to go!" Harmony yelled back "I'm getting my purse. she stuffed them in her purse and walked out the door. there was Maddie in black pants and a white shirt. "Wow Maddie you look really pretty." Maddie smiled and she replied "You look....adorable too." Harmony laughed and looked at her cloths and they both walked into a room with a long table with chairs around it.

"Go ahead and take a seat."Harmony nodded and sat down then asked "Since you we're waiting can i listen to my ipod?" Maddie nodded. she pulled it out of her purse and turned it on. it pulled up to a song, _Daddy's little girl_ by frankie j. she also looked at her pictures of all her family. she smiled and then maddie shook her. Harmony pulled one side of her ear phones and maddie said "they've just walked through the lobby door." Harmony turned off her ipod and put it back in her purse.

Then three people walked in.


End file.
